board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kobe Battle VI: GET IN THE HOLE
http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/7356/kobetiger.png An exciting duel between the two greatest athletes in modern world. Can they defeat the characters of the GameFAQs Character Battle VIII or will they get too distracted by all the pretty white women? Tiger will battle during the day while Kobe takes the primetime and battles at night. WHO WILL WIN?! STAY TUNED __TOC__ ROUND 1 http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/8530/kobe1o.jpg - Kobe (25 votes) http://img684.imageshack.us/img684/4493/tiger1a.jpg - Tiger (18 votes) http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/7299/kobe2h.jpg - Pokemon Trainer Red (18 votes) http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/3244/tiger2z.jpg - Mega Man X (26 votes) http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/9809/kobe3.jpg - Luigi (25 votes) http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/1499/tiger3p.jpg - Amaterasu (25 votes) http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/8623/kobe4.jpg - Kobe - (33 votes) http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/4174/tiger4e.jpg - Nathan Drake (32 votes) http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/7941/kobe5a.jpg - Tie: Sonic/Lightning (16 votes) http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/2219/kobetie1.png - Lightning (25 votes) http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/5706/tiger5.jpg - Cecil (17 votes) http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/9761/kobe6.jpg - Kobe (20 votes) http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/971/tiger6.jpg - Ken (20 votes) http://img44.imageshack.us/img44/5144/kobe7.jpg - Kobe (27 votes) http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/2461/tiger7i.jpg - GlaDOS (19 votes) http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/9140/kobe8.jpg - Vivi (27 votes) http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/9323/tiger8.jpg - Liquid Snake (33 votes) http://img638.imageshack.us/img638/5493/kobe9.jpg - Mario (22 votes) http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/1292/tiger9.jpg - Edgeworth (17 votes) http://img705.imageshack.us/img705/482/kobe10.jpg - Clap Trap (21 votes) http://img705.imageshack.us/img705/2103/tiger10.jpg - Prinny (28 votes) http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/7201/kobe11.jpg - Mega Man (17 votes) http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/144/tiger11.jpg - Yuna (15 votes) http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/8219/kobe12.jpg - Kobe (29 votes) http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/374/tiger12.jpg - Tiger (24 votes) http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/838/kobe13.jpg - Deleted http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/9025/tiger13.jpg - Deleted http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/440/kobe14.jpg - Kefka (28 votes) http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/2561/tiger14.jpg - Tiger (24 votes) http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/4599/kobe16.jpg - Kobe (24 votes) http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/9356/tiger16.jpg - Tails (23 votes) http://img163.imageshack.us/img163/2268/kobe17.jpg - Samus (30 votes) http://img64.imageshack.us/img64/5021/tiger17.jpg - Jill (36 votes) http://img709.imageshack.us/img709/7501/kobe18.jpg - Heavy (29 votes) http://img709.imageshack.us/img709/2964/tiger18.jpg - Tiger (19 votes) http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/7731/kobe19.jpg - Phoenix (30 votes) http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/4941/tiger19i.jpg - Eddie (29 votes) http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/2732/kobe20.jpg - Zelda (14 votes) http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/2945/tiger20.jpg - Simon (25 votes) http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/9154/kobe21.jpg - Ridley (39 votes) http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/6176/tiger21.jpg - Tiger (16 votes) http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/8855/kobe22.jpg - Kobe (27 votes) http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/7084/tiger22.jpg - Captain Falcon (23 votes) http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/492/kobebattle1.png - Vault Boy (21 votes) http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/411/kobebattle2.png - Sackboy (19 votes) http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7519/kobe24l.jpg - Kobe (37 votes) http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/4948/tiger24.jpg - Axel (18 votes) http://img28.imageshack.us/img28/5134/jack1s.jpg - Jack (24 votes) http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/2945/tiger25f.jpg - Tiger (14 votes) http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/8540/kobe26.jpg - Kobe (35 votes) http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/2174/tiger26.jpg - Ellis (27 votes) http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/3258/kobe27.jpg - Auron (26 votes) http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/4927/tiger27.jpg - Zero (27 votes) http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/2452/kobe28.jpg - Kobe (37 votes) http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/2941/tiger28.jpg - Tiger (29 votes) http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/3144/kobe29.jpg - Marth (18 votes) http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/6846/tiger29.jpg - Tiger (17 votes) http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/5556/kobe30.jpg - Yoshi (36 votes) http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/6903/tiger30.jpg - Tiger (25 votes) http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/7229/kobe31.jpg - Soap (19 votes) http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/295/tiger31.jpg - Ness (18 votes) http://img638.imageshack.us/img638/7476/kobe32.jpg - Kobe (22 votes) http://img705.imageshack.us/img705/2039/tiger32.jpg - Gordon Freeman (19 votes) ROUND 2 http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/5562/kobe33.jpg - Kobe (25 votes) http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/4625/tiger33.jpg - Red (23 votes) http://img52.imageshack.us/img52/4960/kobe34.jpg - Luigi (20 votes) http://img52.imageshack.us/img52/9687/tiger34.jpg - Cube (27 votes) http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/5108/kobe35.jpg - Kobe (37 votes) http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/4084/tiger35.jpg - Tiger (28 votes) http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/8156/kobe36.jpg - GlaDOS (14 votes) http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/3664/tiger36.jpg - Vivi (20 votes) http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/5600/kobe37.jpg - Big Boss (34 votes) http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/2718/tiger37.jpg - Kobe (27 votes) http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/9883/kobe38.jpg - Mega Man (32 votes) http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/1899/tiger38.jpg - Tiger (18 votes) http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/1916/kobe39.jpg - Kobe (26 votes) http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/2504/tiger39.jpg - Bowser (31 votes) http://img682.imageshack.us/img682/3141/kobe40.jpg - L-Block (17 votes) http://img684.imageshack.us/img684/8868/tiger40.jpg - Charizard (41 votes) http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/3074/kobe41.jpg - Samus (18 votes) http://img30.imageshack.us/img30/474/tiger41.jpg - Sub-Zero (40 votes) http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/5410/kobe42.jpg - Kobe (28 votes) http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/4089/tiger42.jpg - Tiger (20 votes) http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/2001/kobe43.jpg - Chris (19 votes) http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/8838/tiger43.jpg - Captain Falcon (34 votes) http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/4218/kobe44.jpg - Sackboy (18 votes) http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/5541/tiger44.jpg - Tiger (19 votes) http://img638.imageshack.us/img638/438/kobe45.jpg - Solid Snake (18 votes) http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/6740/tiger45.jpg - Shepard (23 votes) http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/4797/kobe46.jpg - Kobe (12 votes) http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/7927/tiger46.jpg - Terra (27 votes) http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/4536/kobe1.jpg - Kobe (28 votes) http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/7171/tiger1t.jpg - Yoshi (20 votes) http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/7382/kobe2.jpg - Kobe (16 votes) http://img42.imageshack.us/img42/489/tiger2v.jpg - Gordon (21 votes) ROUND 3 http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/2595/kobe49.jpg - Mega Man X (19 votes) http://img641.imageshack.us/img641/5331/tiger49k.jpg - Luigi (20 votes) http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/4728/kobe50.jpg - Kobe (16 votes) http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/8951/tiger50.jpg - Vivi (15 votes) http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/5613/kobe51.jpg - Kobe (36 votes) http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/1763/tiger51.jpg - Ryu H. (16 votes) http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/4886/kobe52.jpg - Bowser (27 votes) http://img30.imageshack.us/img30/6259/tiger52.jpg - Charizard (25 votes) http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/9337/kobe53.jpg - Samus (38 votes) http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/7742/tiger53.jpg - Jecht (22 votes) http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/5562/kobe54.jpg - Captain Falcon (21 votes) http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/4121/tiger54.jpg - Leon (18 votes) http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/2843/kobe55.jpg - Snake (18 votes) http://img709.imageshack.us/img709/1372/tiger55.jpg - Tiger (20 votes) http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/3930/kobe56.jpg - Missingno. (26 votes) http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/2949/tiger56.jpg - Tifa (19 votes) ROUND 4 http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/5616/kobe57.jpg - Kobe (16 votes) http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/5120/tiger57.jpg - Kirby (21 votes) http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kobebattle1.png - Mario (9 votes) http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kobebattle2.png - Tiger (11 votes) http://img251.imageshack.us/img251/6236/kobe59.jpg - Samus (11 votes) http://img251.imageshack.us/img251/7659/tiger59.jpg - Tiger (14 votes) http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/8253/kobe60.jpg - Kobe (15 votes) http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/136/tiger60.jpg - Tifa (20 votes) ROUND 5 http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/2072/kobe61.jpg - Kobe (17 votes) http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/9776/tiger61.jpg - Charizard (12 votes) http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/8100/kobe62.jpg - Samus (23 votes) http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/6262/tiger62q.jpg - Snake (14 votes) ROUND 6 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/6107/kobe63.jpg - Mario (20 votes) http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/6062/tiger64.jpg - Snake (21 votes) FINAL http://img30.imageshack.us/img30/8094/kobefinal.jpg - 3D Dot Old Guy (12 votes) Category:User Projects